


The Takuyas

by zynzinnati



Category: Cocoa Otoko
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 11:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zynzinnati/pseuds/zynzinnati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Genre Fic Meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Takuyas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittleone (beautybedamned)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautybedamned/gifts).



  
**Angst**  
He inhales deeply, the afternoon breeze heavy against his skin as he watches their backs disappear on the horizon. It took everything he had to convince himself that it's okay to miss out.

 **AU**  
Takuya regards the taller man with wary. He doesn't understand what he wants from him; he is retired for crying out loud. "Let me get this straight, you want me to suspend myself 50 floors on the State Finance Building and put a bullet between the Finance Secretary's eyes and get away without getting traced?" He strums his fingers against his desk, an amused smile playing on his lips.

Hosogai Kei fiddles with the lapel of his dark coat and nods gravely. "It wasn't hard for you the last time you put a hit on the Russian general,"

"I didn't say it would be hard." Takuya stands up and smiles at his new boss. "I'm saying it'll cost you double,"

 **Crack/humor**  
The fun thing about traveling with friends is watching them argue over which station to listen to. Luckily, Takuya gets away with his KAT-TUN playlist just because he claims that it helps him study. Maybe on the way back he'll let Leader put on Crystal Kay.

 **Future fic**  
The thing about world tours is that you have to get a reality check to know where in the world you're waking up. Tokyo, New York, Taipei, Seoul, London, probably L.A. but surely there is an app for this.

 **First time**  
Leader plants a good smack on the back of his head after he takes a spoonful if Takuya's special breakfast set. Takuya can't help but laugh. His first attempt at making omurice is truly, undeniably, atrocious. Maybe it's not to late to order from McDonald's.

 **Fluff**  
He removes the still wet towel that drapes over Shogo's sleeping figure and replaces it with a fresh dry one. Takuya goes back to his sleep and dreams of Julie and home.

 **Dark-fic**  
The accident left a grotesque mark on the knuckles of his hands. But that's not the only thing he won from the bonus round that is his life. When he hovers his fingers over the keys of the piano, it dawns on him that he can never play it again.

 **Hurt/comfort**  
When the early morning light hits the blinds, Takuya wakes up to his dark fluffy Julie, her chocolate eyes shining and as trusting as ever. "Shall we get some breakfast?"

 **Smut**  
"I want it to be you. I want it to be now."

 **UST**  
Takuya is adorable. And he knows it. And if that's the frustration of the world, it's not really his problem.


End file.
